The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved valves. More specifically it pertains to quick acting valves which are primarily intended to be used as diversion valves in diverting fluid flow from one port or line to another in response to a differential in the pressures in the two chambers.
The term "diversion valves" used in the preceding indicates the nature of the difference between valves of this invention and many other prior valves. The valves of the invention are primarily intended to be used in directing the flow of either a pneumatic or a hydraulic fluid from a supply or pressure line to either a single other line or to a series of other lines. Unlike many other valves they are not intended to be used in regulating or modulating the flow between a supply line and other lines.
Because of the latter, many diversion valves have been constructed so that they achieve an "on" or "off" action as rapidly as reasonably possible. As a consequence of the latter many of these diversion valves are referred to as "quick acting" or "quick action" valves. Since the broad concepts of the invention can be employed in valves which quickly operate so as to achieve an "on" or "off" action the various valves of this invention can be referred to as "quick acting" valves.
Many different valves capable of being described as either quick acting or diversion valves have been proposed and used. The number of types of such prior valves is considered to be so large as to make it impractical to describe them all and to discuss the pros and cons of their constructions. While prior valves capable of being described as quick acting or diversion valves have been extensively known and used and are unquestionably highly utilitarian, it is considered that there exists a need for new and improved valves capable of being designated as quick acting or diversion valves.
More specifically it is considered that there is a need for new and improved valves capable of being described by either of these designations which are less expensive than prior related valves and which nevertheless possess performance characteristics which are at least as good or better than the performance characteristics of prior related valves. Although it is possible to amplify on this latter statement it is not considered necessary to do so. The desirability of lowering the cost of an device without detrimentally affecting its performance or while improving its performance is considered to be self-evident. The term "performance" is a generic expression conveying not only the actual operation of a device such as a valve but in addition coveying other items such as reliability and ease of service.